fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Jet Jaguar
Shadow Jet Jaguar is the Jet Jaguar of universe 1954 after he was possessed by the Shadow Creatures. Appearance Shadow Jet Jaguar looks exactly like the normal Jet Jaguar, but with red eyes and a bronze color scheme that signifies that he has been possessed by the Shadow Creatures. History The Shadow Creatures were reeking havoc all over the world, their evil was everywhere. There's no one you can trust. However, the son of Goro Ibuki, and his loyal robotic companion Jet Jaguar plan to put a stop to the Shadow Creatures. They had no idea what they were in for. Goro Jr attempted to get into contact with one of his friends. Once he and JJ met up with her, they soon realized that she had been possessed by the Shadow Creatures. They had been tricked! Quickly, and swiftly, the creatures killed Goro Jr's friend and started entering Jet Jaguar's body. Goro Jr tried to reason with his father's creation, but the robot was know nothing more than a puppet of the Shadow Creatures. Shadow Jet Jaguar then grabbed Goro Jr by the throat, choking him, and proceeding to punch him several times. Goro Jr started pleading for his life, trying as hard as he could to get Jet Jaguar to remember, to get him to resist the Shadow Creatures. Luckily for him, Jet started to hear his friend's calls. Jet Jaguar tried as hard as he could to resist the creatures, to gain back control of his own body and mind. This was when the Shadow Creatures realized that Goro Jr was a threat, and must be eliminated if Jet Jaguar was to be of any use to them. They forced Jet Jaguar to grow to Kaiju size, and step on Goro Jr. Jet still tried to resist, but the creatures were too strong. Before losing control completely, Jet Jaguar said one last thing. "I'm sorry, I failed you". However, Goro was saved by none other than the hero that inspired his father to create Jet Jaguar, Ultraman! As it turns out, Ultraman and Godzilla had joined forces to defeat the Shadow Creatures. Godzilla tried to reason with his robotic companion, along with Goro Jr. And with the idea of playing a large role in killing his two best friends, his only friends, along with the rest of humanity now in his robotic mind, Jet Jaguar started to resist the creatures even more than before. Jet struggled to say that they must destroy him if they are to prevent him from causing any harm. Godzilla and Goro Jr would have none of it, and refused to harm JJ. Even as he started attacking him, Godzilla stood his ground. Finally, right when he was about to punch Godzilla once more, Jet started to truly break free of the Shadow Creatures. With his hands on his head, the robot starting yelling "Get out, Get out! Get out of my head!". The Shadow Creatures, having met a will strong enough to defy them, quickly exited from Jet Jaguar's body. They were soon destroyed by Ultraman, who, as a being of light, was able to actually kill the creatures. Jet Jaguar shrunk back down to human size, and apologized to Goro Jr for any harm he had caused. Goro replied by saying there was no time for apologies, he had a planet to save. And so, Jet Jaguar flew off with Ultraman and Godzilla, in order to stop these creatures once and for all. Abilities * Same as the normal Jet Jaguar * Shadow Powers Trivia * This is probably the darkest character history I've ever written. * Shadow Jet Jaguar shows something that was not displayed with Shadow Kiryu. That the Shadow Creatures are sentient, intelligent, and malevolent. Pure evil in every sense of the word. * This is my second Shadow Kaiju. Expect more to come in the future. Category:Mecha Category:Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Universe 1954 Category:Shadow Kaiju